kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Town
Halloween Town is a world found in all the Kingdom Hearts games so far. It is based on Tim Burton's classic stop-motion film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Setting Based on the holiday of Halloween, Halloween Town is in a constant state of night. The main light comes from the bright full moon overhead. The theme for the area is a twisted, gothic, and creepy appearance. Guillotine Plaza (called Town Square in Kingdom Hearts II) is named after the deadly guillotine in the middle of the area. There is also a fountain full of green water and various ledges to climb on. In Kingdom Hearts II, the area takes on a slightly different appearance, the fountain now squirts water that deals damage if hit, the guillotine can come down on characters for damage if they pass beneath it, and nearby grates spew poisonous gas. In both games, the Square links directly to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab, where much of the exposition for both games is initially given. In Kingdom Hearts, it also links to Guillotine Gate, which serves as the entrance to Halloween Town. Nearby there is a Graveyard that serves as a connection to the other places in both games. In Kingdom Hearts II, the gravestones can be knocked over for Drive Orbs and damage. In both games, the Graveyard leads to Moonlight Hill, with a sundae swirl hill that can unfurl in Kingdom Hearts to take the party to the next area. In Kingdom Hearts II, the left fork in the Graveyard also takes the party to the Hinterlands, a quiet wood that leads to the trees encarved with various symbols of other holidays. They in fact lead to towns of varying holidays - Christmas, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Bonfire Night and Valentine's Day. In Kingdom Hearts, travelling over Moonlight Hill takes the party to the Bridge leading to Oogie's Manor and the Evil Playroom within that serves as the hideout of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as Oogie Boogie's own Torture Chamber. In Kingdom Hearts II, the Hinterlands will take characters to Yuletide Hill, which they can travel down to reach Christmas Town. In Christmas Town, characters can visit with Santa Claus himself in Santa's House and explore the Shipping & Recieving and Wrapping Rooms of the Toy Factoy. Late in the game, characters can also go by Christmas Tree Plaza to fight a boss battle. Main Character Design Halloween Town is one of the few worlds where our heroes (Sora, Donald, and Goofy) change outfits. Additionally, in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, our heroes can don Christmas-themed outfits in Christmas Town. Sora Sora wears a black outfit quite similar that of a scarecrow. His hands also have white gloves that are typical to Disney characters. He has fake, skeletal bat wings on his back and wears a pumpkin mask on the right side of his face. He has black makeup all over his face, so as to blend into the gothic atmosphere. Sora's Christmas outfit is a black Santa Claus outfit. The outfit mixes the gothic make-up, sharp claws, pointy shoes, and red-and-black bottoms of Sora's Trick-or-Treat outfit with a black fluff-lined Santa hat, coat and mittens. Donald Donald wears mummy-like bandages that cover almost all of his body. A gap in the bandages shows that there is nothing under them. The make-up is used mostly everywhere. His alternate Christmas Town form from is a snowman, complete with thin sticks for arms, an orange scarf, a blue top hat, and three blue-and-orange buttons. On his feet he wears festively decorated spats like his Uncle Scrooge's, albeit festively red and fluff-lined. Goofy Goofy has the look of Frankenstein's monster, with screws coming out of the sides of his head. His nose is discolored as well. Goofy's alternate Christmas Town form in Final Mix+ is a reindeer suit wearing festive red-and-green mittens and a matching belt. This costume has a sweatervest that looks somewhat like a Santa-Clausy version of his Kingdom Hearts jacket. In his reindeer outfit, his red nose blinks like Rudolph's and his antlers vaguely make a heart-shape. His suit even has reindeer hooves! Image:Sorahalloweentownrender.jpg|Sora as a Vampire Image:Donaldhalloweenrender.jpg|Donald as Mummy Image:Goofyhalloweentownrender.jpg|Goofy as Zombie Characters Image:Jackskellington0.jpg|Jack Skellington Image:Sally.jpg|Sally Image:Zero.jpg|Zero Image:Dr. Finklestein.jpg|Dr. Finkelstein Image:The Mayor.jpg|The Mayor of Halloween Town Image:Lock.jpg|Lock Image:Shock.jpg|Shock Image:Barrel.jpg|Barrel Image:Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Image:Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus Image:|Bathtub Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle Image: Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Image:Wightknightheartless.jpg|Wight Knight Image:Chimera.png|Chimera Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Dalmatians *40, 41, & 42 - On the steep bank in the Bridge area. *64, 65, & 66 - Return to Moonlight Hill after locking the keyhole and go in the door to the right. The chest will be right in front of you. *67, 68, & 69 - Under Jack's house in Guillotine Plaza. *70, 71, & 72 - In Guillotine Plaza, on the high ledge with the two jack o'lanterns to the left of Guillotine Gate. Glide is required. Trinities Category:Worlds